Cat and Mouse
by Ahka Da-Mae
Summary: Grimmjow finds another kitty to play with.


A/N: I feel that if these two had the opportunity to interact in the manga, heheh....HOT

Also:If you don't like it go somewhere else I DON"T CARE. anyways, enjoy. ^^

* the reason for my random pairing of these two is 1) both have feline soul swords 2) both avoid following orders like the plague. and a few other things, it was really just an experiment. Working around different dynamics of characters. ya know, similar but at the same time not at all.

* * *

There she was, that damned devil cat. Shirking her duties _again _to antagonize him.

HIM.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

He gave her a look that would leave most cowering in fear. But not her. No, she just stood tall and leered back at him. Damned bitch.

A part of him respected her for it, but the rest knew the only reason she even had the gall to look him in the eyes right now--

--was cause he was powerless.

Ever since Aizen's fall after the winter war, shinigami everywhere had been scouring the human world and Hueco Mundo in search of the few, if any, surviving Espada. Last he had heard it was only him, Halibel, Stark, and Nel. Hell, he hadn't even known Nel was still alive until he saw the little bitch skipping up behind that captain with the weird flower overcoat on. She must've come willingly like Stark and Halibel, like the smart ones.

The only reason he was even still _alive_ was, well, to be honest he didn't have a damn clue. One minute he was dying in the deserts of Hueco Mundo, next he was laying in some sort of hospital with this weird collar around his neck.

"_It suppresses your reiatsu to ensure the utmost safety for us and yourself."_

For him. What a load of shit. His power was his safety. It was his enlightenment in time of need. Tch, not anymore. As if he didn't feel like anymore of a pet under Aizen's command; they one upped it, by gettin' him a damned collar. But that wasn't the worst of it.

They wouldn't kill him. The one shred of dignity he had left was blown away when they picked his broken body up out of the desert, nursed him back to health, and locked him up for interrogating. He was nothing more than a bug in their eyes. At any given moment they could bring down the axe and that would be the end of his meager existence. So he decided a fight was in order if not a physical one, then by all means verbal warfare it was.

_" I understand you refuse to cooperate fully with us Arrancar?"_

_"Yeah, what of it? You gonna spank me?"_

_"No, but may I warn you that we have been lenient on you these past few weeks, and will not hesitate to show our true intentions if that is how you wish things be."_

True intentions. Had, never been so robotic in his eyes. The pain was one thing, any man can happily take being decked a few times, but the indifference they had shown was another. Hell, he atleast wanted to see some enjoyment outta it. But no, they left him with nothing. No fuel for his fire.

His frustration was at it's peak, but he still wouldn't talk. Why the hell did they care if there were any surviving Espada? Without someone to lead them, the remaining would just wander, alone and dismal.

God, what he'd give to be one of them right now.

Fact of it was, if there were any Espada left, they wouldn't be able to inflict any sort damage on Seireitei. They weren't that stupid.

But he wouldn't let them in on his secret. Not yet.

After that 2nd Division Captain Soi-whatever gave up on him, he figured he was in the clear. Hah. The next one to come through his door was this Zaraki guy. He remembered catching a glimpse of this beast of a man fighting that coward Nnoitra.

He should've thanked him when he had the chance.

Nnoitra had always been a prick, even if he was the fifth Espada, he still acted like a horny schoolboy. Well, look where his dick got him, eh?

After Zaraki, Grimmjow phased in and out of the captains and lieutenants that came his way. There was this guy with a weird hairpiece, spoke like he had a stick up his ass.

That flowery coated guy. Apparently he and Stark got along quite well. No surprise there.

A kid captain. This weird guy covered in paint, some freaky scientist like Szayel. And many others.

Then there was her, the Devil cat. That kid Captain's lieutenant. Rangiu or Rangiku, whatever the hell it was. She was the only one who ever really got under his skin. But what's more was the obvious pleasure she got out of it written all over that face. She knew which sore spot to hit. Every. Damn. Time.

From her bitter remarks on his fashion, to the way she stroked his ego ever so softly before tearing him down off his pedestal.

A beast like him could only take so much.

This day was it. He'd had enough of her games, her toying. The way she bared her teeth in a knowing manner. The unwavering look in her eyes, proof that he was the mouse and she the huntress. The way she sashayed across the room made his tongue loll and his body ache. Too long. It's been too long.

Their eyes met.

"Come to see me again, hmm?" he teased.

She smiled.

That's all she _ever_ did.

"Now Grimmjow, we both know _you_ were the one getting lonely."

He scowled at her and then looked the other way, neither denying nor confirming what she had said.

"Every time." she muttered smugly.

"What d'ya want bitch?" he snapped.

" I want to make a proposal." she said idly, buffing her nails.

"Oh yeah what kind?" he hated admitting to being intrigued, but there wasn't else much to look forward to in this hellhole.

"Your freedom, in exchange for something."

That caught his attention. "Oh?"

" I knew you'd be more than willing when it came to that." he could hear the damn smirk.

This was trouble, he just knew it. But what he's willing to pay for such a thing.

" 's the catch?" he mumbled.

"Hmm, you have to....you have to...to.."

"Will you get on with it woman!" he shouted through the bars...into her face. When the hell did she get so close?

And how did she grab his shirt? Without him noticing it. He needed to stop letting his guard down around her.

Then with a tug of his shirt her lips fell upon his. Warm and soft. Nicer than all the times he'd imagined. His mouth opened a fraction letting his tongue slither through and dance on her lips, begging for entrance. She obliged, letting it slip into her mouth deepening the kiss. He dipped down relishing in her sweet taste, only to revel more when she let out a throaty moan. They broke away only to catch their breath.

He eyed her like a jaguar stalking it's prey. She shuddered under his unflinching gaze. Now she was the mouse and he the hunter.

_Creak._

The barred door slid open in front of him. When did she?

Oh, she's good.

He took a step forward. And then another. His collar fell down around his feet in a jumbled heap. A look of terror flitted through her eyes and then it was gone. Now it was his turn.


End file.
